


Old Habits

by ASoakingFox



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, mentions of mafuyu's abusive father, not beta read so it probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoakingFox/pseuds/ASoakingFox
Summary: Mafuyu has a few old habits that die hard. The other Given members find out. (contains omorashi/wetting)
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 51





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't any Given omo so I fixed that. I might write more with this idea, who knows.

Mafuyu had always had a problem with holding his bladder too long. This mainly began when his abusive father still lived with him and would often lock him in his room without access to a toilet, where he had no choice but to hold it until he was freed, and often failed. Even after said father was arrested, he would often hold it as long as possible at school and other places, so often that Yuki and his other friends would have to remind him to visit the bathroom every so-often, and it wasn’t unusual for him to have accidents on occasion. As he got older, he got better at reminding himself to go, so that his accidents greatly lessened once he entered middle school.

Then after Yuki’s death, the habit resurfaced, and lingered even after he had met Uenoyama and started a band. He was lucky enough to avoid any major accidents while at school or in front of the other Given members, but he knew in the back of his mind that it was likely only a matter of time. He'd tried to get better at using the restroom regularly again, but there were still times where he'd forget or get distracted and hold it.

It had been a fairly normal day at school, but for one reason or another Mafuyu had to put off heading to the restroom, so that by the end of the day he was already uncomfortably full. The walk with Uenoyama from the school to the studio only made the feeling more noticeable, and at least once he found himself lingering at a crosswalk as his bladder spasmed, but for the moment still held its contents.

“Oi, hurry up Mafuyu!” Uenoyama called.

Mafuyu regained his senses and caught up with his partner, “S-sorry, Uenoyama-kun.”

“Come on, Aki and Haruki are waiting for us. You okay?”

Mafuyu silently chastised himself for letting it be that obvious, and quickly nodded, “Yes, I’m fine!”

Uenoyama stared at him for a moment as they continued their walk, but Mafuyu hoped that would be the end of the discussion for now. Logically he should have probably said something about his need, but something about the whole issue felt embarrassing for the teen, so he remained quiet for the rest of their walk. He could just slip away into the restroom at the studio while the others were getting set up.

The two arrived at the studio and found Aki and Haruki casually chatting while they waited for everyone to show up. They said their hello’s, and began setting up the amplifiers and instruments.

“We should probably work on some of the newer songs,” Haruki mentioned while plugging things in, “a lot of them still need practice.”

“Yeah, sounds good to me,” Uenoyama replied, turning back to Mafuyu, who agreed.

As Mafuyu knelt down to take his guitar out of its case, he felt his bladder spasm again and threaten to leak into his underwear, and had to quickly squeeze himself to stop it. Thankfully the others hadn’t noticed, but once they were set up they immediately got to work on one of the songs, and Mafuyu quickly forgot about his intention to go to the toilet before practice. He tried to subtly squeeze his thighs together as the need resurfaced, but this began to affect his playing, and he ended up missing several chords as a result.

“Hey, Mafuyu, what’s up?” asked Uenoyama after this went on for a few songs, “Are you having an off day or something? You’re not playing well today.”

“I-I’m fine,” stammered Mafuyu. The others were all watching him with concerned looks, and he felt his face go hot, “just a little tired today.”

“Maybe we should take a break,” suggested Aki, and Haruki agreed, so they both headed outside for their smoke break and left Mafuyu and Uenoyama alone in the room.

Mafuyu bent over slightly to set his guitar down and immediately regretted it when he felt a spurt leak out, dampening his underwear, “ghhh…” he groaned, squeezing himself again to stop it.

“Mafuyu? What’s wrong?” asked Uenoyama, who was now right at the red-head’s side, frowning in concern, “are you hurt?”

“N-no…” stammered Mafuyu. He managed to stand back up again, and Uenoyama placed a hand on his shoulder to help him steady himself.

“Do you feel sick? Something’s clearly wrong,” Uenoyama pressed, squeezing Mafuyu’s shoulder gently, “come on, tell me. Don’t make me worry like this.”

At this point, Mafuyu’s entire face was bright red, and he knew he couldn’t hide or slip away like he’d intended, so he glanced down bashfully and mumbled, “I-i umm… need to pee… I’ve been holding it all day...”

“What? Is that it?” Uenoyama replied, his brow furrowing in annoyance, “then just go, dumbass. You literally could’ve said so at any time.”

Mafuyu would’ve responded, but at this point he was so desperate that he couldn’t think of anything else to say. Uenoyama sighed, but held his arm around Mafuyu, “come on, it’s not that far. You can make it.”

Uenoyama carefully led Mafuyu out of the studio room and down the hall to the restrooms. They had made it about halfway when Mafuyu’s bladder spasmed again, causing him to stop and bend over again, squeezing his front tightly to try and regain control, but by the time he was able to stop it there was already a small wet spot on his pants.

“Come on, it’s okay. We’re almost there,” Uenoyama nudged Mafuyu forward.

The redhead stood up again, whimpering softly as his bladder ached with need. They were nearly there, he could make it. He repeated that in his head as they trudged along. As they approached the men’s restroom, though, they noticed a large ‘closed for maintenance’ sign stuck to the door, and Mafuyu immediately froze up, followed by a hard spasm that made him leak more, only stopped by him reaching down and grabbing himself tightly. 

He was at his absolute limit. He didn’t have time to consider his options, and instead broke free from Uenoyama and bolted towards the exit, making it outside just as his bladder let go and he began to thoroughly soak the front of his pants. At least this way, he didn’t have to worry about dirtying the floor inside. His heart was racing and his ears were ringing, so much so that he only barely registered the concerned voices of Aki and Haruki as he continued to humiliate himself right in front of them.

In his mind, he knew that this would likely be the end for him, but in the present moment all he could feel was relief as he kept going, urine dripping down his legs and soaking into the pavement underneath him, his breath shaking as the two approached him and immediately saw what was happening. By the time Uenoyama caught up with him, he was already mostly done, but couldn’t bring himself to look back up or say anything. He was expecting disgusted responses at any moment, so was startled when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder again.

“Mafuyu, it’s okay,” came Uenoyama’s voice.

Mafuyu’s eyes began to well up with tears, but he forced himself not to cry as he slowly looked up and saw the faces of his partner and bandmates.

“Are you okay, man?” Haruki asked, naturally being the more caring/maternal type, “you should’ve said something sooner if you had to piss that bad.”

“Seriously, we don’t mind stopping for a few minutes,” Aki agreed.

“It’s just… an old habit,” was all Mafuyu managed to say. Uenoyama pulled the boy into a small hug, and the others ruffled his hair gently.

“We’ll talk about it later, if you want,” Uenoyama responded, doing his best to be gentle, “let’s just get you back inside.”

After looking around to make sure no one had seen Mafuyu’s accident, the three headed inside, carefully covering him so none of the studio staff would see the large wet patch on the teenager’s pants. Once they were back in the room, they decided to just head home for the night so Mafuyu could clean up. Haruki offered to drive him home to reduce the chances of anyone else seeing his wet clothes, and Mafuyu thanked all three of them.


End file.
